This invention relates to improved means and methods for accurately positioning a multiple transducer assembly relative to a plurality of tracks on a moving recording medium.
A typical device to which the present invention may be applied is a magnetic disk recording and reproducing system employing a multiple magnetic head assembly which is radially positionable to a selected one of a plurality of positions relative to a plurality of concentric tracks provided on the disk. The radial positioning of the head assembly typically involves two steps: (1) a coarse positioning step (also commonly referred to as track seeking) for coarsely positioning the head assembly relative to a selected position, and (2) a fine positioning step (also commonly referred to as track following) for bringing the head assembly into accurate alignment with the selected position and for maintaining this alignment until it is desired that the head assembly be repositioned.